kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Dex
:For his white counterpart, see White Dex. (formerly) (formerly) |homeworld = ( ) |gender = Male |casts = Kento Yamazaki |motif = Kamen Rider Ganba |type =Anti-Hero (at first; formerly) Villain (as a Time Jacker; formerly) Hero (currently) |firstepisode = |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Zi-O) |label = Another Ganba Ganba 2.0 (II) |label2 = Kamen Rider Ganba Kamen Rider Ganba 2.0 |complex2 = }} was a member of the and was later turned into Another Ganba by . He is working with Adam Winters. Personality Powers and Abilities *' :' The Time Jackers possess the ability to travel back and forth across the timeline without the apparent use of a . *'Time Manipulation:' Black Dex can freeze time. This extend to things such as people and objects as even the previous Heisei Kamen Riders are helplessly immobilized once this power is activiated. It is also shown that by freezing time, Black Dex can alter the course of history in certain ways. *'Contract:' It is shown that Black Dex can contract anyone by giving him/her the Another Rider Ridewatch. Weaknesses *' :' Black Dex, Ora and Heure can be immobilized in time by their Time Jacker superior. *' :' Another Woz can override Black Dex's time freezing abilities by writing a foreseen event on his tablet with Dex's name written on it. Forms *'Rider Height': 189 cm *'Rider Weight': 74 kg *'Year of Origin:' 2009 *'Position of year:' Neck *'Name and position:' "Ganba"; Back. Another Ganba is the Ganba-like monster that Black Dex transforms into via the Another Ganba Watch. Powers and Abilities *'Invulnerability:' Another Ganba possess the ability to continually revive as his existence is sustained by the Another Ridewatch. *'Animal Abilities:' Another Ganba has the powers of a shark, whale and wolf-fish. *'Energy Modules (エネルギーモジュール Enerugī Mojūru):' Another Ganba is able to project energy copies of Astro Modules by tapping the Driver on his waist. **3. Drill Module **19. Gatling Module **21. Stealth Module *'Magic Manipulation:' Another Ganba is capable of performing various feats of magic by tapping the Driver on his waist. **'Darkness:' Another Ganba can generate and manipulate darkness. **'Gravity:' Another Ganba alters the gravity of an object and propels it towards an enemy or alters the gravity of the target itself. **'Barrier:' Another Ganba can conjures a Magical Portal as a shield to block attacks. **'Connect:' Another Ganba can open a magical portal between two different locations. **'Chain:' Another Ganba can restrains a target with six strands of mystical chains. *'Energy Bolts:' Another Ganba can generate blood orange energy and launch it at his opponents. *'Teleportation:' Another Ganba can teleport himself to another location at will. *'Omega Drive Rider Kick:' Another Ganba can perform Omega Drive (Zero). *'Game World Travel:' Another Ganba can use the Game World as means of travelling into portable consoles. Weaknesses *'Ganba Ridewatch:' As Black Dex is an Another Rider, he can only be defeated when the user of the Ganba Ridewatch defeats him. Appearances: Episodes - , - BeyonDriver= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 94.2 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power:' 25 tons *'Kicking Power:' 30 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 40 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 3.8 seconds Black Dex transforms into Ganba 2.0 using the Ganba Miridewatch. His visor reads in katakana, , while the logo on his forehead and shoulders reads in . '''Appearances:' Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ganba, Episodes - , , - - Data= Dark Wizard is accessed through the Data Miridewatch. Appearances: Episodes - - Shifter= Shifter Shifter is accessed through the Data Miridewatch. Appearances: Episodes - - Zero Ghost= Zero Ghost Zero Ghost is accessed through the Data Miridewatch. Appearances: Episodes - }} }} }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation trinket * - Ganba 2.0's transformation device. * - Gives access to Ganba 2.0's forms and powers, depending on which Miridewatch is used. * - Communication device. Weapons * - Ganba 2.0's personal weapon. ** - Ganba 2.0's personal weapon as Kamen Rider Dark Wizard. ** - Ganba 2.0's personal weapon as Kamen Rider Shifter. ** - Ganba 2.0's personal weapon as Kamen Rider Zero Ghost. * - Ganba 2.0's secondary weapon. Vehicles * - Dex's personal mecha, combining with . Transformation Gear (Gallery) Nopicture.jpg|Another Ganba Ridewatch Ganba Miridewatch.png|Ganba Miridewatch Ganba Miridewatch Open.png|Ganba Miridewatch (open) DataMiridewatch.png|Data Miridewatch DataMiridewatchOpen.png|Data Miridewatch (open) BeyonDriver.png|BeyonDriver Weapons (Gallery) GanbaDefenderSword.png|Ganba Defender (Sword Mode) GanbaDefenderBlaster.png|Ganba Defender (Gun Mode) FaizphoneXBlaster.png|Faizphone X (Blaster Mode) Swordgun.png|WizarSwordGun BladeGunner.png|Blade Gunner KRGh-Gan Gun Saber Blade Mode.png|Gan Gun Saber (Blade Mode) KRGh-Gan Gun Saber Gun Mode.png|Gan Gun Saber (Gun Mode) Vehicles (Gallery) Nopicture.jpg|Time Mazine (Black Dex) Category:Villains Category:Time Jackers Category:Exiles Category:Generals Category:Another Riders Category:Monsters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes